


Polar Plunge

by Mustachebabs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Korra is not usually the planning type, but when you get the chance to take your brilliant girlfriend on vacation you take the chance.





	Polar Plunge

Asami had agreed to a vacation, to time alone with her girlfriend, to leaving the office for a couple of days. The Southern Water Tribe in mid Winter wasn’t exactly the paradisiacal escape she’d first imagined. Surely, any time with Korra was enjoyed, but Asami just wished it was a little easier to keep her body temperature in control while doing so.

Nevertheless, it’d be a good way to relax, considering Korra had done all the planning. All there was to do now was to see what the Avatar had on schedule for them. They’d been welcomed by Korra’s parents, but Asami was informed that this was in fact not their final destination, to ensure she didn’t unpack. After lunch, they said their farewells and Korra took them to a packed and ready sled, pulled by Naga.

“Where are we going?” Asami was starting to worry about the sort of expedition the Avatar had for them as she burrowed herself deeper into her scarf.

“I know you are tired of traveling, but I promise you this is the last bit.” Korra assured as she kissed her girlfriend’s nose and smiled.

Without many other options, Asami boarded the sled. Most of the ride, the engineer spent hanging on tight to Korra’s waist. This made for added factor to Asami having no idea where they were headed. It was a bumpy ride over snow slopes, that’s all she could tell. Finally, the terrain evened out and their speed decreased, allowing Asami a peek at what laid ahead in the path. It was a snow covered valley, mountains at its backdrop and the only thing other than white was what appeared to be a movable facility. The closer they got, the more Asami realized that it wasn’t just any moveable facility, it was a Future Industries one. Usually used for research expeditions, they were designed for easy set up in secluded areas. Asami wasn’t aware of any research happening in this area of the Southern Water Tribe.

“Alright, let’s get you inside and warmed up.” Korra said once they came to a halt in front of the structure. She undid Naga’s harness and got their bags, ushering Asami along.

Inside, the structure was nothing like the standardized plans that came with assembly. Frankly, it looked more like a vacation cottage. A one room private house; with a small living room, a kitchen and even a wood burning stove, appropriate for the environment. Naga had settled right next to it, in a designated blanketed bed for her.

“What do you think?” Korra asked, as she disappeared to drop off their bags in the adjacent bedroom, which contained the bed and another smaller stove.

“It looks great! How did you pull this off all the way in Republic City?”

“Varric helped, he changed the plans for the interior too.” Came Korra’s voice. “I came up with the initial idea though.” She added with a hint of pride, which obviously told Asami that this wasn’t just a snowy getaway. There was going to be more.

Korra came back to find Asami examining the place’s decoration, which allowed the Avatar to wrap her arms around the engineer from behind. “I set out an outfit for you, go get changed while I prepare everything.”

After kissing the engineer’s cheek, Korra went to the cottage’s back door and disappeared again. Making her way to the room, Asami found her bikini set out with a robe and a note.

The note read: I PROMISE IT WON’T BE AS COLD AS YOU THINK.

Maybe the Avatar had finally gone mental; swimwear in Winter. This was getting stranger by the minute, but she didn’t want to damper Korra’s plans. Hopefully the robe and the fact Korra was the Avatar would keep Asami from getting hypothermia.

When she finally made her way to the back of the cottage, the engineer found a scene right out of a moving picture. A light snow had started falling and the back looked direct towards the mountains. This whole view was to be enjoyed by a hot tub, which Korra seemed to have just finished heating up with her firebending. Sunset was already starting too.

“Perfect timing!” The Avatar said as she came around. She’d changed into a bikini herself, except she wasn’t wearing a robe. Came with the firebender territory.

“This is beautiful…” Asami couldn’t think of a better set up to enjoy time with Korra.

“Come on, the water is ready.” Korra smiled as she helped the engineer in and followed after.

It was rather delightful, the warm water and the falling snow and the perfect scenery. All in the company of each other, not much else Asami could ask for. She leaned in against Korra, who wrapped her arms around her as they settled in the hot tub.

“Happy Winter Solstice, Asami.” Korra whispered as she kissed the engineer’s shoulder.

Asami smiled at the realization of the day at hand. Only Korra would plan around a day so specifically and that only made it the more special. The shortest day of the year and yet, it felt like they had all the time in the world with each other.


End file.
